Individuals and organizations often deploy one or more security solutions to protect users and employees from security threats. Some conventional security solutions may include firewalls and antivirus products. These conventional solutions may scan computing resources for fingerprints indicating known security threats. Upon detecting one or more known security threats, the conventional solutions may perform a remedial action. For example, the conventional solutions may report the detection of the known security threat to a user or an administrator.
Despite the conventional security solutions that are discussed above, some attackers may nevertheless still succeed in compromising an organization's computing network and resources. For example, the attackers may engage in acts of deception to trick or deceive the conventional security solutions such that they fail to detect a corresponding security threat. Accordingly, individuals and organizations that deploy security solutions to protect their users and employees may nevertheless benefit from improvements in the security solutions along one or more dimensions, as discussed further below.